EVANGELION ¿Un Eva Mexicano?
by AZCAPOTZALCO
Summary: Una nueva unidad llegará al Japón, y con ella, muchos problemas... Lean el capítulo 4 y entérense de como Torres venció al Apostol sin necesidad de activar su EVA, y que piensa SEELE al enterarse de que México ha enviado un ejército para proteger NERV...
1. El Anuncio y la Flota

**EVANGELION MEXICAN SNIPER**

La puerta eléctrica cerró el ascensor hermético. Dentro, dos mujeres comentaban el porqué tener que levantarse a las dos de la madrugada y presentarse en el cuartel general.

La mayor Katsuragi era quien la estaba pasando peor. Tres cervezas antes de dormir la hacían tambalearse de cuando en cuando, buscando el borde de la pared del estrecho elevador para no caerse. por su lado, la doctora Akagi revisaba algunos informes que acababa de recibir del oficial de guardia. No parecía muy contenta con las sincronizaciones del segundo piloto, tomando en cuenta el tiempo de la prueba...

R- +12 puntos...más bajo que la última ocasión...sabes Misato, de seguir con estos niveles, Ikari no podrá siquiera encender el inicio...-

M-despreocúpate, y mejor dime porque rayos estoy yendo hacia la oficina del Comandante en medio de la noche...-.

R-Lo mismo quisiera saber...-En ese instante, el ascensor se abrió, dejándolas en el piso de su destino. Al fondo, Gendo Ikari aparecía sentado detrás de su austero escritorio, y tras él, como de costumbre, de pie Fuyutsuki. Ikari fue quien habló.

G- Supongo que no debo decir que todo lo que se comente aquí es confidencial.- Las dos mujeres asintieron con la cabeza- Bien, observen esto- una pantalla a la derecha de las damas se encendió, mostrando lo que se adivinaban como legajos de papeles- Estos son tres nuevos pergaminos. Investigaciones los hallaron hace cinco días en una cueva, a 6 millas del Mar Muerto. Tuvimos problemas con migración en Israel para poder traerlos...-

R- Algo de importancia en los escritos?...-

G- Bueno, si una segunda oleada de ataque de Ángeles no es de importancia, quizá deberíamos regalárselos al Smithsoniano...-

F- La prueba de que se busca el Tercer Impacto a toda costa está presente, las buenas noticias es que tendremos ayuda exterior...la unidad 5 está por salir de México- Está última noticia fue la que terminó de despertar por completo a Misato.

M-México...pensé que la unidad 5 estaba construyéndose en Sudamérica, porqué nadie nos avisó del cambio?...-

G- Como ya dije, es clasificado, igual que muchas otras cosas, que ustedes dos serán las primeras en saber, a su tiempo-

F- Después de lo ocurrido con la unidad 2 en Nueva Yokosuka, Naciones Unidas no quiso prestar su flota de nuevo para transportar otro EVA, por tanto, la Fuerza Naval del Pacífico de la Armada de México se encargará de traerlo-

R- Supongo que Marduk ya eligió al piloto, cierto?-

G- No, de hecho, el gobierno mexicano eligió sus propio hombre para el trabajo- extendió una carpeta a la doctora- Estas son las pruebas de sincronización que el ejército llevó a cabo con la unidad 5 en la Ciudad de México...desde luego, son sorprendentes...36 de efectividad con LCL, nada mal para la primera vez-

R- Sí, supongo que hará un buen trabajo aquí...-

G- Mayor, la flota debió salir esta misma noche de Mazatlán. En dos días se reunirá con ellos. Tenga cuidado, los escritos rezan de un nuevo combate en el aire, cerca de una costa, aunque no muestra aproximaciones a la fecha. Por lo demás es todo, pueden retirarse...-

Las dos saludaron militarmente al superior y salieron de ahí...

R- 36, es mucho, aún cuando es la primera prueba en LCL...-

M- quien es?..-

R-No dice, el informe de los mexicanos no dice ni el nombre, edad, características, nada--  
M- tendremos que esperar dos días para saber quien es...bueno, al menos sabemos que no fue enviado por Marduk...-

En algún lugar sobre la costa de Nueva Kii. Japón.

El gigantesco helicóptero VB-22 de Servicios Aéreos de Nerv llevaba 39 minutos en el aire, en busca de la fuerza naval que debería estar en algún lugar cercano a donde volaban. Dentro de la nave, la Mayor Katsuragi dormitaba, consecuencia de haber trasnochado firmando papeles que Relaciones Exteriores Mexicanos había enviado y que Ritsuko no había querido ni ver. Asuka y Shinji conversaban alegremente sobre si el nuevo piloto de la unidad sería chico o chica. Finalmente, después de varias diatribas y dos que tres golpes alemanes a la nuca de Shinji, éste habría prometido que de ser mujer, no le hablaría más que lo que hacía con Ayanami. Maya trabajaba en silencio en su PC portátil. En un instante, el piloto del helicóptero hizo señas a los niños, quienes despertaron a Misato, poniéndose esta última unos auriculares colgados a su lado.

-Mayor-dijo por fin el piloto- tengo contacto radial con la flota.

-Ya era tiempo-

Las siguientes palabras fueron dadas en inglés.

**-OK, este es Nerv 2-4, adelante Flota Omega, cambio-**

**- Adelante Nerv 2-4, bienvenidos, aquí Revillagigedo, Buque Insignia de la Flota, recibiendo fuerte y claro, cambio-**

**-Enterado Revillagigedo, solicito permiso para aterrizar, llevo personal de Nerv a bordo, cambio-**

**- OK, todas pistas despejadas, tiene luz verde para aterrizaje en el buque, -**

**-Enterado Revillagigedo, gracias-**

Segundos después, el helicóptero doble hélice aterrizaba sano y salvo en la cubierta del enorme portaaviones "ARM Revillagigedo". Bonito nombre, pensó Asuka, que también había hecho una travesía similar en un buque de esta clase.

Al descender, encontraron de frente con una joven oficial vestida de blanco, con el típico uniforme de verano de la Armada. Adivinó quién sería Misato, y avanzó firmemente hacia ella, al tiempo que extendía su mano derecha

-Mayor Katsuragi, soy la Teniente Sophie Von Hohenlohen, Armada de México, bienvenida al Revillagigedo-

El perfecto japonés con que fue recibida distanteó un poco a Misato, que tardo algunos segundos en estrechar la mano de la castaña joven. Era muy linda, con unas facciones que ella nunca había visto dentro del Japón. Y unos hermosos ojos verdes coronaban una figura que incluso los servidores de la cubierta de vuelo no podían pasar por alto. Las miradas de todos los hombres cercanos, incluso la del piloto que los había llevado hasta la flota, estaban en esa chica que a todas luces no rebasaría los 20 años.

Después, la Mayor presentó a los dos pilotos que la acompañaban, Ikari y Soryu, y la Técnica Informática, Teniente Maya Ibuki. Excusó a Rei, quien debía quedarse de guardia en Tokio-3 por si acaso se necesitara.

Siguieron a la joven por entre varias cubiertas y pasarelas, hasta llegar al Puente del barco, el Centro Integral de Comando. Una vez adentro, los cuatro se sorprendieron de la calma que reinaba a bordo, lo cual difería mucho con el caos que Asuka vivió cada vez que visitaba el mando del portaaviones "Sobre las nubes", que la había llevado al Japón. El Almirante Mendoza ya esperaba mientras observaba el horizonte. Su barbuda cara reflejaba que no era sino un viejo lobo de mar.

Después de las presentaciones correspondientes (que obviaremos para no hacer tan grande la historia), Misato recibió los papeles que faltaban, al tiempo que Mendoza firmaba de grata manera algunos recibos de Nerv. Este si parecía un verdadero capitán, no como el prepotente Newman, de la Flota de la ONU.

-Por cierto Almirante, quisiera conocer al piloto del Eva-

-Claro, solo deje que aterrice-

La cara se le descompuso. Mendoza se dio cuenta de ello, y agregó encantado.

-No me malentienda. Está en prácticas de tiro, y regresará en tres o cuatro minutos-

-Acaso él es...-

-Claro Mayor, es Comandante de la Aeronaval Mexicana...Comandante Rafael Torres, de 19 años...-

En ese instante una transmisión de radio mandó a todos a sus posiciones. Era evidente que el susodicho se encontraba cerca y estaba a punto de iniciar maniobras de aterrizaje. A excepción de Maya y Misato, que sabían un poco de español, los dos jóvenes pilotos de EVA se mostraron muy confundidos.

_-Revillagigedo, este es Águila 090 Azcapotzalco acercándome para maniobras de aterrizaje- _

_-Enterado Azcapotzalco, mantenga rumbo 2-7-0, velocidad 42 nudos, ahora lo conecto con controlador aéreo-_

_-Enterado puente, gracias-_

Sophie fue la primera que habló.

-Mejor voy por él a la pista...¿viene Mayor?-

-Claro Teniente-

Las dos chicas salieron y minutos después, Asuka podía verlas a un costado de la pista de aterrizaje.

Después un gran ruido hizo que los dos pilotos y Maya, que no había hablado durante todo este tiempo más que para decirle "Gracias" al piropo que le lanzó el apuesto Oficial de Sonar, voltearan a su izquierda, viendo como el ágil caza P-4 naval aterrizaba tranquilamente en la pista. La vista era agradable, dado que el fondo estaba el resto de la flota que acompañaba al Eva 5. Tres fragatas clase "Sierra" ondeaban orgullosas sus banderas tricolores y saludaban al avión y piloto que acababan de aterrizar.

La puerta del puente se abrió, y una enorme figura entró a la sala. Mediría no menos de 1,84, más alta incluso que Misato (1,81), Sophie (1,83) y Maya (1,76). Saludó al Almirante, le dio un parte de novedades sobre su misión de entrenamiento y volteó a ver a los dos chicos pilotos.

-Comandante Rafael Torres, mucho gusto- También en japonés, observación que Asuka le hizo saber, no sin cierta extrañeza.

-OH, bueno, estuve un año de intercambio con las Fuerzas Especiales de la Infantería de Marina del Japón en Yokohama...tuve que aprender algo, al menos por la fuerza-

Se dirigió a Misato y le entregó una carpeta, que sin duda contenía su expediente. Ésta prometió leerlo en cuanto entrara en su camarote.

-Los mejores del barco están a su disposición...estamos todavía a 4 días de la costa japonesa-

Giró sobre sus talones y se encontró de frente a Maya. Ésta se presentó y saludó militarmente. Luego le extendió la mano. Rafael la tomó con delicadeza y depositó caballerosamente un beso en ella.

-Es un placer, señorita- El tono fue casi un susurro, pero que embriagó al mando completo.

Todos en el puente callaron. La cara de Maya era todo un poema. El Almirante sorbió de su taza con café y solo se limitó a sonreír. Shinji podría jurar que vio como la cara de Sophie llegaba a un rojo escarlata tan intenso como el cabello de Asuka. La Teniente salió dando un portazo. Misato, mientras tanto, volvió su mirada al expediente, y con cierta cara, se dirigió al Almirante, quien le hizo una seña.

-Comandante Torres, yo me retiro, queda al mando de la Flota- Saludándolo, salió por la misma puerta que Sophie momentos antes.

-Si señor- luego tomó el intercomunicador de la consola y abrió el altavoz- Soy el segundo. Tengo el mando de la Flota-

Misato por fin pudo hacer su pregunta.

-Oigan, que día es hoy?-

-Miércoles, porqué?-

-No, la fecha...-

-Ah, es 5-

-Pues es el día de su cumpleaños Comandante...-

-Si, porque cree que tengo el mando de la flota...-

Fue interrumpido por Sophie, que entraba un poco apurada...y no se veía tan molesta después de todo...

-Rafael, Tláloc acaba de aterrizar y dice haber visto un objeto extraño hace rato cuando sobrevolaba el vector 2-6-...-

Fue interrumpida por el controlador de radar, que lanzó tal grito que tuvo que oírse hasta el submarino que navegaba más profundo.

_-¡Contacto en radar, distancia 5100, dirección 0-1-0, altura 7,000 pies!-_

Torres preguntó, un tanto alarmado, pero si perder por completo la calma.

_-Es nuestro?-_

Una joven Contramaestre le respondió detrás de la pantalla del CIC.

_-No señor, no tenemos naves fuera. Huitzilopochtli y Moctezuma están a 2 minutos de despegar, Ilhuicamina, Xocoyotzin y Tula están cargando armas, Tláloc rumbo a Hangares y el resto del Escuadrón descansando-_

Torres se tomó un tiempo al pensarlo, mientras miraba la dirección que le acababan de dar y por donde supuestamente el tráfico había aparecido. Todos lo veían. No quería sorpresas, menos en su cumpleaños, y mucho menos cuando el Almirante le había dejado a toda la flota, 14 barcos, entre ellos los tres Cruceros de Batalla de la Marina, 4 submarinos de ataque y la Unidad 5, a su responsabilidad. Si no quedaba más remedio, pero esperaba estar equivocado. Se volvió decidido hacia todos los suboficiales que lo miraban esperando órdenes.

**_-¡Estaciones de Combate. Alarma General. Sophie, pon a toda la Flota en Condición 1!-_**

_-A la orden_- Respondió ella.

La misma apretó un interruptor amarillo en una de las paredes y habló por el intercomunicador. Un chirrido semejante al ulular de las sirenas que había en el Dogma Central de Nerv hizo que tanto Asuka y Shinji temieran lo peor.

**_-¡Alarma General, Alarma General, Estaciones de Combate, repito, todos los tripulantes reportarse a sus Estaciones de Combate, esto no es un simulacro, estamos en Condición 1, repito, Condición 1!-_**

El Comandante volteó a ver a Misato.

-Creo que si es un ángel, lo mejor será que nos den sus expertas opiniones-

………………………………………………………………………………….

El Comandante Torres se revolvía nervioso por el estrecho Centro de Comando. Y en el resto del puente no se sentía otra cosa que nerviosismo. Cruzado de brazos, observaba el horizonte, tratando de escudriñar el supuesto ángel que sus radares habían avistado. Esperaba no ocurriera lo mismo que cuando el EVA-02. Los dos pilotos, por otro lado, saboreaban un enorme plato de Chilaquiles, mientras Asuka le explicaba a Shinji de que estaba compuesta la comida, ya que la conoció en un famoso restaurante mexicano de Berlín. Sophie intercambiaba palabras con algún capitán de la flota por medio del radio, dándose vuelta y mirando de frente a su superior.

_-Todos en Estaciones de Combate. Flota en condición de combate 1-_

-_Muy bien...-_ Se volvió a la rubia contramaestre que llevaba el control de las aeronaves-_ ¡Durán, mis aviones!-_

La susodicha se revolvió nerviosa y asintió. Era la primera vez que estaba en situación de batalla, y se mostraba por demás temblorosa. Aún así, mantuvo firme su voz.

-_Última revisión señor...-_A cada nombre que daba, una voz masculina respondía por entre el altavoz del buque _-OK, revisión...Huitzilopochtli...-_

_-Listo Vuelo!-_

_-Moctezuma-_

_-Listo Vuelo!- _

_-Nezahualcóyotl-_

_-Listo Vuelo!_

_-Tezozomoc-_

_-Listo Vuelo!-_

_-Xocoyotzin-_

_-Listo Vuelo!- _

_-Ilhuicamina-_

_-Listo Vuelo!-_

_-Xiuhtecuhtli- _

_-Listo Vuelo!-_

_-Tonatiuh-_

_-Listo Vuelo!- _

_-En reserva...Axayacatl-_

_-En reserva, Listo Vuelo!-_

_-Tezcatlipoca-_

_-En reserva, Listo Vuelo!- _

_-Tizoc-_

_-En reserva, Listo Vuelo!-_

_-Tláloc- _

_-Repostando y rearmando en Hangares!-_

_-Fuera de la misión, Azcapotzalco y Xicotencátl- _Observó de frente al comandante- _Todo el escuadrón listo, señor-_

_-Muy bien...-_

Un joven sargento gritó desde detrás de Durán.

-_Emergencia, comunicación desde Enfermería!-_

_-Adelante...- _Torres estaba perplejo..

_-Puente, aquí enfermería, el Almirante Mendoza está en coma, lo encontramos cerca de la batería AAA número 75, señor,le damos RCP pero no responde-_

Eso fue lo que terminó de desarmar a Torres. Estaba confundido, ya que esperaba tan solo terminar los preparativos y que el viejo tomara las riendas de la situación. Permaneció callado, hasta que una extraña voz rompió el silencio que había caído sobre el puente del barco.

"-No mandes los aviones...-"

Volteó a todos lados, tratando de ver de quien provenía la voz. Sus subordinados, Misato y Sophie y aún los pilotos de Eva lo veían confundidos.

"-No pueden ganarle al ángel así...-"

Nadie había movido los labios. Maya avanzó cuando vió al Comandante tambalearse un poco. Sophie se le adelantó. Lo agarró de un brazo y evitó que cayera de espaldas contra la consola de lanzamiento de misiles antiaéreos. Habló entre dientes, evitando que alguien lo oyera.

-Quien eres?-

"-Eso es lo de menos. Escucha con atención. Si mandas a tus aviones, todos serán destruidos. Tus armas no son nada contra ese enemigo...-"

Lo siguiente no lo habló, lo pensó, mientras Misato y Sophie lo sentaban con dificultad en el sofá destinado al oficial que tuviera el mando del puente.

"-Alguna idea?...-"

"-Pon atención...-"

Los cerrados ojos de Rafael se abrieron de par en par y de un salto se levantó, asustando con su viva reacción a Sophie, quien le ponía un pañuelo húmedo en la frente, pensando que talvez tenía temperatura.

Torres miró a todos lados, y finalmente centro su vista en Durán. La suboficial se espantó al ver la mirada que Torres le daba, y peor cuando vio la que Sophie, roja a más no poder, le lanzaba, sin ella saber exactamente porqué.

_-Cancela todos los vuelos. Preparen Águila 090 para Scramble-

* * *

_

Sophie cambió su mirada de la joven a Torres. Creyó no haber escuchado bien.

_-Que demonios dices?-_

Sin tomarla en cuenta, Rafael tomó el micrófono del altavoz del barco y habló por él.

_

* * *

_

No lo repitió y salió, dando una última orden.

-Sophie, tienes el mando de la flota-

Tardó segundos en reaccionar, pero al fin lo hizo y salió disparada en busca de Torres.

-Teniente Fernández, tiene el mando en lo que regreso-

Caminando rápido por las pasarelas y las escaleras del gigantesco portaaviones, Torres fue alcanzado por Sophie, quien corrió tras él.

-Me puedes decir que diablos está sucediendo?-

Su voz no denotaba ira, sino preocupación. Le contestó, sin siquiera verla.

-No podemos enviar al escuadrón. Nuestras armas no son lo suficientemente poderosas para destruir un ángel-

-Y la investigación...-

Torres se dio la vuelta bruscamente y tomó de los hombros a una Sophie, quien no opuso resistencia.

-Cuanto tiempo llevamos de compañeros?-

-Tres años...-

-Por primera vez, confía en mí...-

La dejó y siguió caminando. Ella fue tras él.

-Es que piensas pelear solo contra el ángel?- Su tono sonaba cada vez más preocupado. Por un momento, Torres pensó que a Sophie se le partía la voz para llegar a las lágrimas.

-No hay otra opción...-

Sin explicación alguna, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Comandante Torres desapareció de la vista de Sophie, quien no daba crédito a lo que pasaba.

Sophie llegó al Hangar 26. La visión de su Comandante esfumándose en el aire había hecho mella en su comportamiento. Escudriño el local. Localizó a la persona a quien buscaba; Torres acomodándose en la cabina del P-4, mientras una decena de subordinados hacía la última revisión técnica a la aeronave. Se acercó trémula, mientras su pensamiento le gritaba que olvidara lo que estaba pensando y regresara al puente. Sin embargo, un instinto protector le inundó. Sabía de antemano lo que el propio Rafael le había dicho, y pelear con un ángel solo, era un suicidio, por tan buen piloto que fuera. Cuando observó que el segundo maestre a cargo del avión le hacía señas al piloto que todo estaba listo, corrió hacia él. Subió la escalerilla de abordaje y se encontró de cara a Rafael. Un incómodo silencio hizo que los técnicos se alejaran del aparato para darles un poco de soledad. Sophie rompió el bache.

-Por qué?-

-Debo hacerlo...-

Las palabras se fueron convirtiendo en susurros. Torres observó algo que nunca había visto en sus tres años con ella. _La veía llorar_

- Qué ocurre?- Secó las lágrimas de Sophie. Su cara también denotaba preocupación...y entonces, lo entendió todo...

-No vayas...es un suicidio y lo sabes...-

-Lo siento, pero debo enfrentarme a él...-

-Tienes el EVA...-

-Prefiero mi avión...no te preocupes, tengo un plan...-

-Espero sea bueno...-Saludó militarmente y secando las lágrimas que aún le salían, se dispuso a marchar...

-Sabes...- La voz de Rafael ya no era la de un oficial. Sophie se dio la vuelta.

-Qué?...-

-Ahora que tengo cerca la muerte- El corazón de Sophie dio un brinco- Debo decirte algo...-

-...-

La tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacía él. Sus labios se rozaron y finalmente se fundieron. Sus corazones latían velozmente. El beso fue amoroso, con pasión. Finalmente, Rafael se separó...

-Te amo...-

-Yo también-

-Lo sabía...-

Una voz que salió del sistema de comunicación cortó sus aspiraciones de otro ósculo.

-Atención, Águila 090 listo para salir. Iniciando ascenso de aeronave a pista de vuelo-

Torres contestó por el radio de su máscara.

-Enterado-

Un rápido beso, ya a la vista de los suboficiales que corrían hacia el avión para ponerlo a punto, fue la despedida de ambos.

-Suerte- Sophie saludó militarmente, mientras el avión ascendía hacia la pista para el despegue. Después, aceptando la promesa de los técnicos de que esas escenas quedarían en secreto, regresó al puente.

La vista del horizonte desde la pista de vuelo era exquisita. Torres miró al oficial de pista que le hacía señales. Aceptó y saludó.

-OK puente, aquí Águila 090 Azcapotzalco listo para partir-

Sophie fue quien contestó

-Enterado Azcapotzalco, Pista libre y buena suerte-

El avión aceleró al presionar la palanca de poder. Recorrió por la pista y levantó el vuelo a 230 Km. /h. Sophie todavía le lanzó un último mensaje antes de perderlo de vista.

**_-Buena Caza!-_**

Después, la señal se cortó. Acababa de demostrar sus sentimientos por él, pero antes de eso tenía que obedecer órdenes. Soltó una lágrima y, cabizbaja, dejó caer un pequeño papel que uno de los técnicos le había dado antes de abandonar los Hangares.

"Sin contacto radial"

Volteó a ver al cielo, y suspiró, cual adolescente enamorada (lo cual era)

A 3,000 pies de altura.

Estaba solo y la única manera que la flota supiera que estaba vivo, era por medio del radar. Pero estaba en un avión Stealh, lo cual dificultaría mucho su rastreo. Sonrió por lo ocurrido en Hangares.

"Bueno, pensó, por lo menos ella lo sabe"

Un pitido proveniente del radar lo regresó a la realidad.

"Está adelante...Bandidos, 10 en punto". Observó al objeto y suspiró.

"Demasiado Grande. Creo que fue un error venir".

Vio su pantalla de armamento.

"4 misiles AMRAAM...con una linda sorpresa para el apóstol...veamos que tal son los ángeles para los fregadazos..."

Aceleró y cargó decidido contra el enorme ángel que se descubría por entre las nubes, amenazante...

……………………………………………………………………………….


	2. Travesía

La Teniente Von Hohenlohen observaba el horizonte azul claro con una mirada de creciente preocupación. No podían saber nada, por ahora, y lo que más le mantenía atenta era por ver señales de la lucha. La flota entera se encontraba en alerta máxima: los artilleros en sus piezas, los doctores en las enfermerías esperando por heridos, los infantes de marina en las cubiertas y todo el personal, desde los abogados hasta los cocineros, armados hasta los dientes. Se volvió un momento hacia el interior del CIC y no pudo evitar sentirse apenada con Katsuragi. Ella, la Teniente Ibuki y los pilotos se encontraban apartados en un rincón, cerca de la consola de vuelos, con chalecos salvavidas y cascos de batalla. Eran los pilotos, lo sabía, quienes más le preocupaban: sabía que ellos ya habían pasado por estos acontecimientos y las batallas los habían endurecido, pero en esta ocasión no tenían Evas que pilotear, y "tanto vale un jinete debajo de su caballo como un muerto". Pensó si podían serle de utilidad: Katsuragi e Ibuki iban armadas con sus escuadras reglamentarias, y si bien a Asuka y Shinji se les había proporcionado una pistola a cada uno, no alcanzaba a entender qué diferencia podía hacer un hombre con arma menor frente a un monstruo de más de cien metros.

Un pitido del radar primario la sacó de sus pensamientos. El ángel se acercaba por 0-4-5, distancia 3000, ángeles 10. De seguir con esa velocidad, tendrían contacto visual con el enemigo en menos de treinta segundos. "Rafael" se oyó balbucear, y por primera vez, desde que era niña, rezó a la Santísima Vírgen de Guadalupe para que mantuviera a su novio a salvo. Si la investigación hecha por la Autónoma de México era cierta, Torres solo tenía un disparo para acabar con el peligro.

_Virgencita, tráelo vivo, por favor..._

De pronto, una dulce voz femenina llenó todo el puente de mando

_Él vivirá... te lo prometo_

Todos quedaron en silencio. Y de pronto, el nerviosismo se esfumó de toda la flota

--------------------------------------------------------

El combate que sostuvo el Comandante Torres ante el ángel, a cientos de millas náuticas de la hundida ciudad de Tokyo, fue rápido, brutal y glorioso para las fuerzas armadas mexicanas. Aquí, la pluma del novelista da paso al relato que la historia hace, para que el lector pueda sentir la batalla en carne propia.

La Flota Mexicana del Pacífico navegaba a ocho nudos, en dirección 0-2-7, en las cercanías del islote _Kratis_, que sobresalía como una isla desierta en medio del enorme océano. El portaaviones _Revillagigedo_ se mantenía en el centro de la formación de combate, protegido por los Cruceros Pesados de Combate _Ignacio Allende, Agustín de Iturbide _y _Javier Mina_, estos en escuadra diamante: uno adelante y otro más a cada lado. Como segunda línea de defensa navegaban los destructores _General Parrodi, General Ampudia, General Torrejón, General Juvera, General Miñón _y _General Pacheco_. Detrás de la formación de combate, a tres millas, navegaba el carguero militar _Coronel Mariano Moret_, con la inactiva Evangelion Unidad 5, y el carguero ligero _Tamazunchale_, con todo el equipo y armamento del Eva. Estos lentos barcos de carga eran escoltados por las fragatas _José Azueta, Manuel María Micheltorena, Mariano Monterde _y _José Colmenero de Andrade. _Finalmente, bajo el agua, escondidos en alguna parte de las profundidades marinas navegaban los submarinos de bolsillo _Verijero, Pialador, Manganeador, Caporal _y_ Tentemozo. _En total, 19 buques de guerra y dos de carga formaban la Flota que lentamente se acercaban a tierras japonesas.

La única aeronave que mantenía el vuelo dentro del perímetro defensivo de la Flota era el caza naval P (por avión de _Persecución)_-4, numeral _Águila 090_, moteada _Azcapotzalco. _El Comandante Torres estaba perplejo al observar la magnitud del ángel que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia él. Tenía la forma de un ala voladora, color negro, y no se le observaban extremidades, ojos, boca, nariz u oídos. De cualquier manera, el campo A.T. resplandecían en ocasiones, reflejo del sol poniente que comenzaba a bajar en el horizonte. "Esto es un suicidio", pensó Torres, pero desechó esa clase de pensamientos y maniobró con presteza hacia el centro exacto del ángel.

Al tenerlo a poco más de milla y media, Torres puso en marcha su plan. Como piloto de Eva certificado, extendió su propio campo A.T, que se neutralizó con el del ángel y creó un espacio suficiente para un tiro de misil. Sin embargo, el ángel pareció darse cuenta de este hecho y blindó su núcleo S2 con firmes caparazones. _Azcapotzalco_ no se arredró, y dentro de la cabina, a presión por las G's que sufría a esa velocidad, abrió fuego con el cañón de 30mm. Las balas, recubiertas de mercurio y plutonio, y corazón de titanio, atravesaron las corazas del ángel, y dejaron a la vista su núcleo. Inmediatamente, ya en distancia de colisión, Rafael lanzó un misil aire-aire, que llevaba un regalo especial.

El cohete autodirigido se incrustó en el corazón del ángel, hiriéndolo de muerte. Rompió el apóstol entonces el vuelo, y se enfiló en picada hacia la flota. Aunque no lo crean, ese ángel pensaba, y se reprochaba a sí mismo el haber sido vencido por ese desertor. Maldijo a Guadalupe, por permitir que su hijo se sumara a los humanos, y también al Grande, por no evitarlo. Ahora se dirigía a pronta muerte, y si bien el hijo de Guadalupe estaba con vida, él se aseguraría llevarse a sus amigos al infierno.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¡¡Ruta de colisión del Ángel!!_

Sophie observaba el cielo con prismáticos, y lanzó una contraorden.

_Todos los no necesarios vayan a las lanchas de rescate_

Misato pensó por un momento que Torres había sido vencido, y maternalmente tomó en sus brazos a los jóvenes pilotos, que no entendieron a ese punto el actuar de su tutora. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Shinji y Asuka estaban tomados de la mano. Un sonrojo llenó sus caras.

Maya estaba hablando con el Alférez Fernández, quien resultó ser un chico listo y apuesto. Aunque todos creían que era lesbiana la joven técnica informática, de pronto se encontró deseando llegar a los muelles japoneses, invitar a Fernández a conocer Tokyo-3, y llevarlo a comer... y a dar una vuelta por el parque... e invitarlo a su departamento por un café... y tomarlo de la mano... y abrazarlo... y besarlo y...

Un gran sonrojo llenó el rostro de la japonesa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo esto pasaba, mientras el ángel se dirigía hacia ellos, para autodestruirse y acabar con todo ser viviente en un radio de más de trece millas. Y tras él, un joven piloto de caza que intentaba alcanzarlo a toda velocidad. El ángel lo superaba infinitamente en tamaño y peso, y desde luego que eso servía para hacer al ángel inalcanzable en una picada suicida. Entonces, Rafael no tuvo opción que pedirle apoyo a su madre. Su pensamiento voló a algún lugar en el universo, y la conexión quedó establecida.

_¿Algún problema?_ Le dijo tiernamente su madre

_Sí, ma... este ángel no aceptó su derrota y va a vengarse contra la flota... y están allí mis hombres, mis amigos y mi..._- se detuvo en seco

_¿tu novia?-_ La voz de mujer soltó una carcajada y murmuró algo ilegible -_Hijo, nunca cambiarás... prefieres dar tu vida por la de ellos?? Recuerda que eres inmortal, pero quién cuidará de ella si tú mueres físicamente??-_

_-Mejor mándame mi lanza, y yo me encargo-_ Rafael no quería hacer esto, pero no había otra forma de hacer esto. Estaba demasiado desesperado para detenerse y hablar con su madre de pequeñeces

_-Bien. Toma, pero ya me debes dos, y no creo que tu padre esté muy de acuerdo con esto-_ La voz se mostró muy fría entonces

_-No lo creo, al fin y al cabo él los envió-_ Las lágrimas saltaron de los ojos del mexicano. Como buen soldado, las supo contener

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Torres entró en la sala de telecomunicaciones del _Revillagigedo_, donde ya lo esperaba un recuperado Almirante Mendoza. La enorme pantalla en la pared, nacida en un cañón de computadora, mostraba tres figuras. Se cuadró ante el holograma, dado que ellos también podían verlo. Los fue nombrando uno por uno, dando a conocer que sabía quienes eran.

-_General de Brigada Gerardo Velázquez, Ministro de la Guerra...-_el hombre de la derecha, ataviado con su uniforme verde, devolvió el saludo -_Almirante Manuel Armijo, Ministro de la Marina...-_ el de la izquierda, con su pulcro ropaje blanco, movió su cabeza, en señal de aprobación

Rafael hizo una pausa, como queriendo dar aire de elocuencia para pronunciar el nombre del personaje en el centro de la pantalla

-_General de División Leonardo Torres, Presidente de la República...-_ Hizo un alto al pensar el apelativo correcto con el cual nombrarlo de manera más personal... pero prefirió guardar silencio

-_Bien, dado que estamos aquí presentes todos, comencemos. Me parece increíble creer que un apóstol, a todas luces superior a los que, según nuestros informes de inteligencia, han atacado Tokyo-3 durante los últimos dos años, fuera vencido sin necesidad de activar la unidad 5... ¿Puede explicarme Comandante, por favor, que fue lo que ocurrió la tarde de ayer?...- _Armijo dejó a pregunta en el aire para que Rafael respondiera. Éste no se dejó intimidar por el tono agresivo de su superior y explicó de cabo a rabo los detalles de la batalla. Los tres jefes parecieron satisfechos con la historia del joven piloto.

-_Señores, como parecen no tener otra cuestión que discutir con el Comandante, les ruego desconectarse para poder charlar un momento con él...-_ desvió su mirada hacia Mendoza-... _a solas-_

Los dos ministros desconectaron sus cámaras de la videoconferencia y Mendoza salió de la sala. Rafael soltó un suspiro y se acomodó en un amplió sillón.

-_Vale hijo, no creo ni una palabra de lo que dijiste, pero si Armijo y Velázquez se quedaron contentos con el reporte, no creo que haya problemas conmigo_- Ambos militares soltaron una carcajada al recordar como Manuel Armijo tuvo que tragarse su orgullo para aceptar la historia de Rafael

-_Necesito un favor...-_ comenzó a decir el joven Torres -¿_habrá alguna manera de que Sophie se quede conmigo en Japón?-_

-_Ya me adelanté a eso. Las órdenes está en la mesita de noche- _el piloto estaba perplejo. Su padre terrenal se dio cuenta de inmediato de la confusión de su hijo y se apresuró a explicar­ -_que no te sorprendan los chismes que estuvieron llegando durante toda la noche a Palacio Nacional. Todos los comandantes de buques me llamaron a todas horas para quejarse de que, apenas aterrizaste tras lo del ángel, y lo primero que hiciste fue besar a tu segunda ¿No podías haber sido más discreto?-_

Mientras esto ocurría, tanto Sophie como Mendoza entraron en Audiovisuales sin tocar.

-_Y hablando de la reina de Roma...-_Don Leonardo saludó a la teniente castaña y a una orden suya, Mendoza se limitó a entregarle un sobre con el escudo de la Armada estampado en la cubierta

-_¿Y esto?- _La mexicana parecía muy sorprendida. Levantó la vista buscando alguna explicación en los rostros de su novio o del Almirante. Finalmente, fue su "suegro", el que tomó la palabra

-­_Teniente Sophie Helen Von Hohenlohen und Glauser-Röist..._- le pareció extraño a la chica que la llamaran por su nombre completo -_El Alto Mando de la Marina y el Almirantazgo han resuelto cederle el mando del contingente armado que reforzara a las fuerzas de NERV dentro de Tokyo-3... Los nombres de los cuerpos y sus comandantes están en el anexo-_

_-Todos sabemos que Naciones Unidas tiene diversos intereses en NERV, y que es increíble que no les hayan proporcionado presupuesto para defensa interna- _El tono de voz del Comandante Torres era sombrío -_Al contrario de lo que pudiera pensarse, y como me dijo la Mayor Katsuragi, su Dogma Central, su Cuartel General, está indefenso ante un ataque de infantería- _

El General Presidente retomó la palabra de donde se había quedado su hijo

_-Por eso enviamos una división de refuerzo. Dos de los cinco batallones de infantería ligera con que contarás viajan en los destructores, y los otros tres llegarán en algunas semanas. La brigada de caballería quedará a tu mando, hijo...- _se volvió hacia Rafael -_Y tres buques quedarán en aguas japonesas. No me fio de SEELE y lo que nos ha estado pintando-_

La conferencia se terminó en este punto. Los tres marinos salieron de Audiovisuales con una sonrisa encantadora. Mendoza sabía que no tendría ya problemas al arribar a las costas japonesas, en dos días. Torres y Sophie estaban más felices, pues si bien se les habían encomendado nuevas responsabilidades, también era cierto que estas siempre venían con jugosos ascensos.

Al pasar por la cubierta del CIC, Rafael y Sophie vieron, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, a Asuka y Shinji... besándose... aceptaron los marinos que ellos estaban en la misma situación, por lo cual prefirieron regresar al camarote de Torres.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo el personal del _Revillagigedo _se encontraba en la plataforma del portaviones, formados y firmes. La costa japonesa se encontraba a dos o tres horas de distancia, y era necesario llevar a cabo la ceremonia de ascenso de nuestros dos oficiales, quienes escribirían una nota histórica en los anales de la milicia mexicana. Es decir, nunca nadie había saltado tantos rangos hasta llegar al que ellos recibirían en unos minutos. Ambos se encontraban en el centro de la formación, con sus impecables uniformes blancos, mostrando orgullosos sus medallas. Alberto Mendoza, Almirante en funciones, tomó la palabra desde un micrófono colocado para tal fin.

-_Teniente de Navío Sophie Helen von Hohenlohen und Glauser-Röist, un paso al frente...-_

Sohpie se adelantó hacia Mendoza, y dio un taconazo al descansar, dando a entender que se encontraba a las órdenes del Almirante.

­-_Teniente, en conformidad con los artículos 164 y 167 de la Ley Orgánica de la Marina de Guerra Nacional, el Almirantazgo le informa que a partir de este momento, queda cesada de sus funciones como Teniente de Navío de la Scala de la Marina Mexicana. El Alto Mando de la Armada de México le informa que ha causado alta en el núcleo de la Infantería de Marina mexicana, con el rango de Coronel de Infantería de Marina- _Sophie estaba a punto de saludar marcialmente a su superior y agradecer la transferencia, cuando Mendoza siguió hablando -_Asimismo, el Alto Mando de la Armada de México hace de su conocimiento que cumpliendo con lo establecido en los artículos 23, inciso A, y 24, inciso F, queda usted promovida al rango inmediato superior, que es el de General Brigadier Diplomada de Estado Mayor General-_

Esto tomó por sorpresa al Sophie. Ella llevaba apenas tres años en las fuerzas armadas, donde entró con el rango de Alferéz, y aunque es bien cierto que con esfuerzo logró subir tres peldaños desde entonces, jamás imaginó que en una semana ascendería de Teniente de Navío a Brigadier. Ni en sus mejores sueños.

-_El Comandante Torres hará los honores-_

Rafael se acercó decidido y le dio el tradicional abrazo de parabién. Se fundieron ambos en él durante breves instantes, en los que se transmitieron amor y confianza. Pero un estornudo fingido de Mendoza los volvió a la realidad.

-_Capitán de Fragata Rafael Jesús García Conde de la Torre, un paso al frente... El Almirantazgo, según los artículos ya mencionados, le informa que causa baja del cuerpo naval de la Marina de Guerra Mexicana. Asimismo, el Alto Mando del Ejército Mexicano hace de su conocimiento que ha causado alta en el núcleo de su fuerza armada, con el rango de Teniente Coronel de Caballería. Además, en disposición de la Ley de Ascensos y Recompensas del Ministerio de la Guerra, se hace de su conocimiento que ha sido usted promovido dos rangos inmediatamente superiores, a lo que queda como General Brigadier, Diplomado de Estado Mayor Presidencial. Enhorabuena, General-_

Sophie le dio el tradicional abrazo, y al voltearse ambos, dos oficiales les retiraron los chaquetones blancos de la Marina, cubriéndolos con sus nuevas cazadoras. Verde bandera de la Armada, para ella, y verde olivo del Ejército para él. Al toque de un clarín, todos los marinos presentaron armas a los nuevos generales. Misato, desarmada, saludaba marcialmente desde la izquierda, mientras Shinji y Asuka estaban felices de sus nuevos amigos, aunque no sabían que negros nubarrones cubrían el cielo del futuro.


	3. Bando

"_Mexicanos, sabed:_

_Que el Supremo Gobierno de la República, en conformidad a los tratados internacionales de cooperación conjunta para la defensa y supervivencia de la humanidad, ha decidido enviar como refuerzo un Cuerpo de Ejército a la ciudad aliada de Tokio-3, donde se pondrá bajo el mando de la organización NERV, con el fin de apoyar en las labores de defensa que el Alto Mando de esta misma organización juzgue convenientes._

_Al efecto, el cuerpo de ejército estará bajo el mando supremo de NERV durante todo el tiempo que permanezca dentro de territorio japonés. El cuerpo está formado por una División Independiente de Infantería, una División de Caballería y un destacamento de Artillería. La División de Infantería la conforman dos Brigadas: la Primera está compuesta por los Batallones Activos de México, Puebla, Toluca y Morelia; la Segunda por el Sexto y Undécimo Batallón de Línea del Nuevo Reino de León y el Tercer y Cuarto Batallón Ligero de Nayarit. La reserva la formarán los Batallones de Zapadores y de Ingenieros. Esta división estará bajo el mando de la recién promovida General Brigadier Diplomada de Estado Mayor Sophie Helen Von Hohenlohen und Glauser-Röist. Cada batallón de infantería estará conformado por un Coronel, un Teniente Coronel, tres Mayores, seis Capitanes, 18 Tenientes, 18 Subtenientes y 400 Clases de Tropa, amén de seis Cornetas, seis Tambores y un Bandera._

_El destacamento de Artillería lo forman las Baterías Felipe Ángeles, Antonio Carona y Narciso Mendoza; estará al mando del General Brigadier Don José María Echegaray. Cada batería estará formada por un Coronel, dos Tenientes Coroneles, nueve Oficiales y 43 Clases de Tropa, que se dividirán en servidores de pieza (Cargador, Utilero y Artillero), de la manera más conveniente. Cada batería contará con diez piezas de campaña de diversos calibres, que irán desde las 4 hasta las 32 libras, y ocho de sitio y plaza, las cuales no serán menores de 36 y no excederán las 68 libras._

_La División de Caballería, de cuatro mil caballos, la conforman dos Brigadas: en la Primera se encuadran los Regimientos de Húsares, Coraceros, Carabineros y los Dragones de Tamaulipas; en la Segunda, los Regimientos de Lanceros de México, Jalisco, Guanajuato y Puebla. Cada regimiento contará con ocho escuadrones y su cuadro lo formará un Coronel, dos Tenientes Coroneles, ocho Comandantes de Escuadrón, ocho Trompetas, 34 Oficiales y Suboficiales y 400 Jinetes. Esta división maniobrará bajo el mando del General Brigadier Diplomado de Estado Mayor Presidencial Rafael Jesús García Conde de la Torre, quien también será Comandante Supremo de la Fuerzas Armadas Mexicanas en tierras japonesas. _

_Por tanto, ordeno se sancione, se publique y se le de el debido cumplimiento._

_Dado en la Ciudad de México, a los doce días del mes de Agosto de 2015, IX de la República_

_El General de División Don Leonardo Torres, Presidente de la República"_

La lectura de este documento, pegado por todas las mamparas y paredes del Revillagigedo, no hizo sino sacar un suspiro a dos pilotos de EVA, quienes leían absortos el bando, después de observar desde la pasarela, tomados de la mano, el descenso de la Unidad 5 en el apostadero naval de la NU en Nuevo Yokosuka. El robot humanoide, color verde oscuro, era diez metros más alto que la Unidad 1...


	4. Junta de SEELE

Una proyección del tamaño de un cañón de computadora se observaba en el fondo de la pantalla. Cinco personas, hombres todos y de edad madura, se encontraban de frente a la proyección que la computadora mostraba en esos instantes, y que no era otra cosa más que la grabación oficial de la pelea en el mar entre un apóstol y un diminuto caza naval de la Flota Mexicana del Pacífico, ocurrido tres dias antes. Cuando llegaron los primeros reportes del avistamiento de un ángel en las cercanías de la flota con el Evangelion Unidad 5, estos cinco individuos, mejor conocidos como miembros del Consejo de la Organización SEELE, creyeron que los mexicanos activarían al EVA 5 para defender sus naves, sin imaginar siquiera que no era necesario para un combate sobre el mar. Y mayor fue la sorpresa al recibir un correo extraordinario, procedente del _Revillagigedo_, el buque insignia de la flota, donde informaba que el ángel, el enorme enemigo enviado por "Dios", había sido derrotado por el Comandante Piloto Aviador Naval Rafael Torres, a bordo de su caza P-4... ¡Con un solo misil! Sobra decir que SEELE pidió pruebas audiovisuales sobre este acontecimiento.

Y allí estaba la prueba. Una voz femenina narraba por medio del sistema de altavoces, el parte de guerra enviado junto con la cinta de la marina mexicana.

-_El día 5 del corriente, en punto de las 1534, hora zulú, el radar primario Garfio 2.0 del Crucero Pesado de Combate ARM Agustín de Iturbide, detectó un objeto volador no identificado en coordenadas 31º 55' 38.79" Norte y 139º 53' 44.24" Este, a 197 millas náuticas al este de la antigua ciudad de Shizouka...-_

En ese momento, pasó una foto del ángel, tomada por un marino a bordo de la fragata _ARM Texcoco_, que navegaba delante de la flota como descubierta, y que fue la primera unidad de superficie en tener contacto visual con el ángel.

_-A las 1538z, la Flota Mexicana del Pacífico se encontró en estado de Alerta Roja Fase 3. Se tocó Generala en los buques y todos sus miembros tomaron las estaciones de combate...-_

_-A las 1545z, el ángel se encontraba a una distancia de 5100 yardas de la flota; su dirección era constante hacia 0-1-0 y se calculó su altura en Ángeles 7 (7,000 pies)...-_

_-A las 1550z, el caza naval P-4 Águila 090 Azcapotzalco, despegó del portaaviones ARM Revillagigedo, y tomó rumbo 1-2-9, a una altura de Ángeles 10... Tres minutos después, se reportó que Águila 090 hizo contacto visual con el blanco...-_

Aquí empezó la cinta oficial de la marina mexicana... Se veía a lo lejos dos puntos, pero conforme se fueron acercando, lo que al principio eran siluetas se fueron convirtiendo en dos alas, y después en un ala voladora (ángel) y el diminuto caza de combate. En el sonido local escuchaban sirenas de alarma, gritos y órdenes... Después de dos minutos, se pudo observar que el ángel se dirigía directamente hacia la flota de mar, pero éstos buques midieron distancias e intervalos, elevaron sus poderosos cañones, y en una armonía casi perfecta, todas las piezas abrieron fuego hacia el cielo.

El ángel, ante el fuego naval que, si bien no logró traspasar su campo A.T., sí era una molestia, rompió su dirección y se elevó hacia los cielos. Detrás de él, vitoreado por los marinos, se pudo observar al Águila 090, que movió sus alas al pasar sobre la vertical de la flota, saludando a las naves. En pocos minutos, las dos formas se convirtieron de nuevo en puntos en el horizonte...

-_A las 1608z, Águila 090 "obliga" al Ángel a cambiar su dirección de vuelo de regreso al rango de tiro de los cañones de la flota...-_

En efecto, noventa segundos después del anuncio, ángel y caza se divisaron de nuevo. Era increíble la velocidad del ángel, con su tamaño, y mucho más la velocidad con que el caza se dirigía detrás de él, para no perderlo... y entonces ocurrió. El ángel de nuevo se lanzó en picada contra la flota... luego, los disparos de los cañones navales... se vuelve a levantar el ángel, pero en lugar de seguir recto, se aprecia claramente como da un giro de 180º y se dirige hacia el caza, que había reducido la velocidad para no verse dentro del fuego cruzado...

..y lo que pasó después le sacó un suspiro a los cinco miembros de SEELE... El caza abre fuego con su cañón de 30mm sobre el ángel. La cámara hace zoom para observar lo que ocurre, ya que la acción está en la cota de Ángeles 4... las balas penetran, de alguna manera, el escudo A.T. del apóstol y parecen dañarlo... luego, la aeronave dispara un misil aire-aire hacia el ángel, que ya está a pocas yardas del caza... y de pronto, el misil comienza a brillar intensamente, antes de clavarse en el enorme cuerpo del objetivo, que cae abatido al mar...

_-Después de esto, los tiros de gracia de los buques... El núcleo operativo S2 del ángel se desactivó oficialmente a las 1620z...- _una pausa

-A las 1623z, los_ sumbarinos SRM Manganeador, SRM Caporal y SRM Tentemozo reportaron al Revillagigedo que sus sonares habian captado el momento en que el cuerpo el ángel había tocado el fondo del lecho marino, a una profundidad de 970 metros- _ésto fue lo último que la voz femenina, callándose para no hablar más

Los miembros de SEELE no se han movido ni han hecho comentario alguno durante la exposición. SEELE 01, de pronto, se dirige al operario de cómputo.

_-Rebobine la cinta hasta el punto donde el misil comienza a... brillar...-_

La orden es cumplida al punto. La imagen del misil, congelada, está ahora frente a todos. Se puede ver un poco distorsionada pero, aunque los miembros del consejo no saben mucho de armas, concluyen que ese misil tiene algo... extraño...

-_Aumente en zoom 40x...- _SEELE 03, con su gran nariz, sabe que algo diferente puede sacar de esa cinta... El operario aumenta la imagen, hasta que la silueta del misil, distorsionada, ocupa toda la pantalla...

-_Ahora, retire el pixeleado, por favor...-_

Cuando se cumple esta orden, todos quedan mudos. Ése no es un misil aire-aire _MAM-34 Tifón_; es a falta de mejores palabras, un cuerpo alargado en forma de cigarrillo, enrollado, con dos puntas, que amenazan clavarse en el núcleo S2 del ángel, que ya se alcanza a adivinar... Todos quedan asombrados...

_-¿Qué es eso?-_ SEELE 02 no puede evitar preguntar, más para sí mismo que para sus compañeros. Y es el líder del consejo quien responde la pregunta del quinto miembro...

-_Ésa es... la Lanza de Longinos...-_

_-¡¡Imposible, la Lanza de Longinos se perdió hace meses, en la precipitada acción de Ikari!!- _SEELE 05 parece estar fuera de sus cabales -_El último reporte así lo muestra, sigue en la luna...-_

-_Entonces...- _comienza a decir SEELE 02, un poco más tranquilo -_.. podemos concluir que el Comandante Rafael Torres es capaz de convertir un misil _Tifón_ en una copia de la Lanza de Longinos...-_

-_Brigadier Torres..._- Una voz femenina llena la sala, y no exactamente la misma que refirió los pormenores del combate. Una delineada figura fémina entra en la sala de proyecciones, contoneándose al caminar. Los miembros del consejo voltean inmediatamente hacia ella...

-_¿Qué dice?-_ SEELE 03 creyó no haber escuchado bien

-_Rafael García Conde de la Torre fue promovido al empleo de General Brigadier Diplomado de Estado Mayor Presidencial del Ejército de Mexicano ayer por la tarde, antes de desembarcar la unidad 5 en el apostadero naval de Nueva Yokosuka...-_ La voz, con un rintintín de inocencia, se hizo más cercana. Lanzó de pronto un dossier con fotografías a la mesa, frente a SEELE 01. Éste lo abrió con parsimonia y pudo ver a los _Generales_ Torres y Glauser-Röist en la ceremonia de ascenso... Luego levantó la vista hacia la joven

-_¿Quién eres tú?-_

La voz entonces, tomó un matiz oscuro, y una ligera entonación francesa...

_-Emily Deveraux, inteligencia belga. He seguido los movimientos del piloto de la unidad 5 por orden de mi gobierno y de la rama de SEELE en Bruselas, después de que nuestro país perdiera la licitación con México de construir ese EVA...-_

-_Si es así, las agencias de Brasil, Argentina y Noruega también estarán siguiendo a los mexicanos...-_ interrumpió bruscamente SEELE 04 -_Por mí, pueden tragarse su orgullo los sudamericanos, pero los noruegos son otra cosa. Si se alían con Dinamarca y Suecia, pueden causarnos problemas en la construcción de la unidad 14 de Holanda...-_

De pronto, SEELE 01 dejó escapar un grito de asombro, y pidió explicación a Emily sobre una suerte de panfleto que encontró al examinar el dossier

-_¡¡Puede explicarme ¿qué_ es esto?!!-

Deveraux observó el documento que el líder del consejo le tendía e hizo una mueca de disgusto

_-¿No lo sabía? Y yo que pensé que esto era SEELE, no puedo creer que no puedan intervenir los mensajes del gobierno mexicano...-_ Ahora, la expresión de la joven fue de fastidio -_Pues bien, señores, como pueden aquí, México envió un Cuerpo de Ejército para reforzar las defensas de NERV. Al parecer, oficialmente es para "garantizar la seguridad del personal mexicano y la unidad 5", que siguen siendo propiedad de México; pero en el trasfondo del asunto, fue un mensaje del Subcomandante Fuyutsuki, pidiendo al Ministerio de la Guerra mexicano, apoyo de hombres y armas para evitar un ataque terrestre a su cuartel general... Mossad interceptó ese mensaje en una repetidora militar mexicana en Coatzacoalcos, y la enviaron a Bruselas, donde lo decodificamos; los israelíes me deben varios favores...-_

Ahora sí, los "Poderosos" miembros de SEELE, estaban más que asombrados

_-¿Un ejército?-_ alcanzó a decir SEELE 04 -_Pero eso nos pondría en una situación importante si el proyecto llega a requerir ocupar el Dogma Central, ya sea pacíficamente o por la fuerza...-_

_-Sin contar- _concluyó SEELE 02 -_que un choque entre nuestras fuerzas y las mexicanas solo ocasionarían un incidente internacional...-_

_-¿De cuantos efectivos estamos hablando?- _Preguntó SEELE 01. Por primera vez en su vida, sudaba frío... su sistemas de inteligencia no habían podido decodificar los mensajes cifrados del código naval mexicano, ya varias veces reconocido como el más seguro del mundo... Y ahora, parecía que todo el proyecto se vendría abajo por la presencia de aquellas fuerzas.

_-Una división de infantería, una de caballería, un destacamento de artillería y la mitad de la flota, contando un Portaaviones, un Crucero Pesado de Combate y dos Destructores Pesados tipo Flota-_ Emily estaba más tranquila, aunque pudo observar como las caras de los adultos miembros del consejo se descomponían al escuchar "División de Caballería" _-Cerca de ocho mil hombres y cuatro mil caballos-_

Y no era para menos el fastidio de los hombres canosos al oir nombrar a los jinetes: los lanceros mexicanos eran mundialmente conocidos por su brutalidad, furia y falta de piedad en el combate, y su demencia a la hora de cargar... bien lo habían demostrado en las guerras posteriores al Segundo Impacto, contra la Liga Centroamericana y los Estados Unidos. México, solo, sin ayuda externa, había logrado derrotar a los yanquis en tres semanas, arrebatándoles lo que los americanos les habían robado en 1847, a excepción del estado de Nevada, donde estaba la segunda rama de NERV y la famosa "Área 51", protegida la primera por NERV y SEELE, y la segunda por las Naciones Unidas, quienes no movieron un solo dedo en ayuda de los americanos. El resto de la región reconquistada, Tejas, Nuevo México (ahora Nuevo Santander) y Alta California, habían conseguido que el país azteca se consolidara como la segunda potencia económica, militar y política en el mundo, hasta hace algunos años, cuando la producción bajó considerablemente para pasar a otra prioridad: la investigación, desarrollo y construcción del Evangelion Unidad 5.

_-¿Estas tropas están ya en tierras japonesas¿Dónde están acampadas?... Quizá podamos utilizarlas en nuestro beneficio...- _SEELE 02 no pudo evitar la pregunta

-_En las afueras de Kodaira establecieron un campamento permanente-_ Emily levantó un control remoto y lo dirigió a la pantalla. Al presionar un botón, primero mostró una imagen aérea de la gran base militar en las afueras de Tokyo-3; después, una extraña fotografía del General Torres apareció ante el consejo. Estaba vestido de civil, ante otras tropas que se encuadraban ante él. La foto decía a gritos haber sido tomada desde lejos

-_El mando de las tropas mexicanas lo recibió NERV, pero en el acta de apoyo al gobierno japonés, se indica que SEELE no puede dar órdenes de ninguna índole a estas fuerzas... Como saben, el Brigadier Rafael es hijo del General de División Don Leonardo Torres, Presidente de México. Sería un problema mayúsculo si algo le pasara...-_ La mueca se hizo de pronto, aún más sombría que su voz.

_-¿Qué insinúa?- _Preguntó SEELE 01. Deveraux solo presionó otro botón y salió otra fotografía. Torres vestido de charro, cabalgando por el sendero de un bosque, seguido de una pequeña escolta de lanceros. Él mismo portaba una larga lanza, rematada con un gallardete tricolor. Ya había escuchado el líder de SEELE sobre la rudeza de estas tropas, pero una fotografía así de cerca era una invitación al desastre. ¿Qué pasaría si, al intentar tomar el Dogma de NERV, éstos jinetes cargaran contra los infantes de las fuerzas especiales de SEELE? Sencillamente, harían correr por su vida a los que no hayan sido atravesados por las famosas y temibles "Lanzas Mexicanas"

_-Bueno, Torres siempre acostumbra cabalgar por horas en el bosque de Higashimayato... un buen francotirador podría poner fin a todos sus problemas, caballeros...-_ Los miembros de SEELE comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí, y esto le pareció bueno a Emily. Si aprobaban la muerte del piloto, México se vería forzado a pasar al Plan B: es decir, sabía que el piloto de reemplazo del EVA 5, a pesar de ser mexicano, era agente doble de la inteligencia belga... "si a esto le unimos que las tropas mexicanas se retirarían de Japón..."

_-No- _contestó al fin SEELE 01 -_Nos mantendremos al margen de esto, por ahora. Veremos como se van desarrollando los hechos y actuaremos en consecuencia... y tú-_ se puso de pie y caminó hasta colocarse a dos pasos de la belga -_mantendrás vigilado a Torres. Necesitamos saber todo sobre él. Que tus compañeros belgas te ayuden...-_

Dicho esto, él y todos los demás SEELE se retiraron de la sala, dejando a Emily pensando como acercarse lo demasiado al joven General Torres, piloto del EVA 5, sin que contrainteligencia militar mexicana la descubriera, e inmediatamente, la fusilara..


End file.
